Smurfette (Empath stories)
"Great Ancestors! Whoever that Smurf is, she's so beautiful!" :- Empath Smurf Smurfette is one of the main characters of Vic George's EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf fanfiction stories. History Her origin is identical to that of her cartoon show universe counterpart, though Gargamel only created her due to his observations that there were no female Smurfs among them to create a new generation of Smurfs with. The rest of her history up until Empath had returned from Psychelia is also similar to that of the cartoon show up until around Seasons 5 and 6. Since Empath's final return from Psychelia, Smurfette has been highly influential in his life as he has been in hers, with Smurfette encouraging Empath to not be afraid of his Smurfness and Empath encouraging Smurfette to grow beyond her original character limitations. They also became attracted to each other to the point where the other Smurfs find themselves jealous to be in Empath's and Smurfette's shoes, with Hefty being rather jealous that Smurfette would give herself to a Smurf that he calls a "star-smurfed freak", feeling that his own attempts to attract similar affections from her have been wasted. However, when Smurfette was kidnapped by Chlorhydris on her wedding day and her heart was taken from her so that she couldn't feel anything for any Smurf, Hefty sacrificed his own heart so that Smurfette could feel love again for her future husband. Personality She is considered the love interest of all the adult Smurfs -- including Papa Smurf in "Romeo And Smurfette" -- but since she loved them all equally, she could never decide who among them she would want to marry. At least, that was the case until Empath made his final return to the Smurf Village after spending years in Psychelia. This had the effect of making the other Smurfs feel jealous of Empath, particularly Hefty, who assumes that Smurfette is only interested in "getting under Empath's hat". Although their relationship started off rocky at first, Smurfette and Empath came to be the best of friends and even lovers, even to the point where they became married. During the events of "Papa's Big Crush" where it was known to Smurfette that Papa Smurf had amorous feelings towards her, Smurfette confessed to Papa Smurf that she could only love him as a father and nothing more. It was from that point on that Papa Smurf no longer pursued Smurfette and treated her like a daughter. Unlike her cartoon show universe counterpart, Smurfette has shown increasingly less interest in wearing her usual flower-shaped dress, preferring knee-length skirts with a blouse and even pants on occasion. She is never embarrassed about how her fellow Smurfs look and prefers to see Empath in just a hat and pants, even if it makes Empath feel like an object for Smurfette to gaze at. However, Smurfette does dislike the notion that she freely gives herself to any male Smurf and is very opposed to the idea that she is anything like that. She also over time developed herself so that she would not constantly need her fellow Smurfs to rescue her out of any dangerous situation she would find herself in -- unless it's something only Empath could get her out of. Smurfette has a Cerulean lookalike in the form of Princess Sapphire, whom she was mistaken for when she was taken by Cobalto's men when they were looking for the real princess, whom Empath came across and had taken to the Smurf Village when she was amnesiac. As much as Smurfette likes fancying herself as being a princess, her attempt at posing as Princess Sapphire was merely passable at best, as Indigonius, the princess' trainer, noticed that Smurfette lacked any ability to fight with a quarterstaff. Nonetheless, Smurfette came to the rescue of the real princess when she returned to the kingdom and dueled with Indigonius by herself. Role Her role in the village tends to be that of a nurturer, tending to flowers that grow in her garden as well as to Baby Smurf and the Smurflings. Unlike her comic book counterpart, Smurfette in the Empath stories has a wonderful singing voice that has attracted the attention of Lord Vladimir Smurfula, who had awakened from his sleep to go after his beloved Elismurfetta in whatever form she now took. With the help of Empath Smurf, Smurfette recorded her first album Ray Of Sunshine, which was the first album to ever be published in the crystal disk format. In a timeline that her future great-grandson Traveler had explored by touching her, Smurfette fell in love with and married Papa Smurf instead of Empath, causing a rift between all her fellow adult Smurfs and herself that resulted in her, her husband, and Empath's friend Polaris Psyche being removed from the Smurf Village. Abilities Since her marriage to Empath, Smurfette is able to sense what her husband is thinking and feeling at any given moment. Possible Voice Actor Smurfette would most likely be voiced by Hynden Walch, who is the voice actress of Starfire from the 2000s Teen Titans cartoon show. Her singing voice would most likely be that of Donna De Lory, the former background vocal singer for Madonna. See Also * Reporter's Inside Stories: An Interview With Smurfette Category:Females Category:Smurfs Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:Smurfs Category:Females Category:Magically created characters